


A kiss to the cheek and a punch to the face

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Doctor Balthazar, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Benny, M/M, Minor character suicide, Mpreg, Omega Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dean and Castiel having their own problems, Balthazar and Benny aren't spared from their own. Good news comes with at least twice as many cases of bad news. Though if anyone is strong enough to get through it, it's theses two...right?</p><p> </p><p>Balthazar's Pregnancy: two months</p><p> </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FIFTY SEVEN of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss to the cheek and a punch to the face

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of machines. He squished his eyes closed again immediately after opening them. God, the bright light stung in his eyes. Dean raised a hand to cover the blinding light, when weight on his arm made him turn to see Castiel fast asleep on it... His little Alpha.

Dean brushed some hair out of his face before he slid closer to him. Dean had told him to go home, that the doctors were just keeping him here as a ‘just incase’, they practically told him he was fine. 

 

Dean slid a finger up and down the alpha’s face who scrunched his eyes as well.

 

“If I knew you were going to stay, I would have made room.” Dean whispered and Castiel sat up at that. Taking off his glasses to rub his eyes, he sucked in air.

 

“You and the baby needed to be comfortable.” Castiel stated. “Besides, with the kids at your mother’s, there was no reason to go home.” 

 

“Well, we definitely have been more comfortable with you.” Dean spoke, scooting over to his mate. Castiel let out a loving sigh before climbing up to him. Dean pulled Castiel close, letting him lay his head against his chest. The alpha closed his eyes the second Dean started to caress his hair, enjoying his tall omega’s motherly tendencies. 

 

“I’m sorry I tried to murder you at our wedding.” Castiel whispered.

 

“Will you stop apologizing?” Dean laughed. “I loved our wedding! Just because I’ve had an allergic reaction to the cake does not mean our wedding wasn’t perfect.”

 

“I kissed you.” Castiel mumbled, but Dean moved in to press a kiss to Cas’ lips. When they pulled apart, Castiel opened his eyes, and looked at his omega with a pout. 

 

“Oh look, I didn’t die.” Dean stated, but his mate only pouted harder. “My loving, sweet alpha.... Please don’t feel guilty over the fact that some silly baker got your cake order wrong. Concentrate on how wonderful our wedding was.”

 

“...” Castiel smiled at that, taking Dean’s hand to look at the ring on it. “...It was the happiest day of my life… too bad we didn’t get to finish it.” Dean smiled back before climbing out of bed - despite Castiel’s objections. “Dean! Come back to bed, you need to rest!” 

 

“No way, not till the mates dance their first dance as husbands.” Dean smiled widely as Castiel sighed lovingly, watching Dean hold his hand out to him while wiggling his fingers lovingly. 

 

“....Then to bed!” Castiel sighed hesitantly in defeat before taking the offered hand. Pulling Dean close, he moved Dean and his IV slowly around the room in a slowly dance. Castiel was humming the lyrics to their song softly before Dean complied and went back to rest.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar took a deep breath as he sat in the bathroom. He glanced at his watch. They said they would call around this time, and Balthazar knew it was the best time. When Benny got home from his practice he would take Benji out for Ice cream to give Balthazar some private time to himself. Balthazar had been using it for other things lately besides relaxing. The phone rang as Balthazar quickly answered it. 

 

“Hello?” Balthazar called as he listened. 

 

“Mr. Laffitte.” The doctor spoke. “How are you doing?”

 

“Well, I guess…” Balthazar spoke. “Am I cleared for the chemo?” 

 

“...Mr. Laffitte.” The doctor hesitated. “...You failed one of the main test to clear for it.” 

 

“W...Which one?” Balthazar paused sounding upset. 

 

“...The pregnancy test...You’re about two months in, give or take a couple weeks.” The doctor spoke. Balthazar closed his eyes. Letting out a sigh, he rubbed his eyes taking a deep breath. “...We can consider terminating, but otherwise, we must wait till the baby is born. However, with cancer as aggressive as yours has become, I recommend immediate chemo to try to keep it at bay-” 

 

“I understand, thank you. I will discuss this further in nine months.” Balthazar didn’t say goodbye as he just hung up the phone, laying it onto the table. Balthazar covered his face, rubbing it tiredly. “Fucking Benny.” Balthazar chuckled with a mixture of happiness and fuck-my-life. 

 

Benny’s been wanting to try for another child for a while now, especially with all the baby fever around. Alpha’s start getting all baby crazy when surrounded by pregnant omegas, which is normally why omega friends were almost always pregnant.

Most omegas got pregnant around the same time, roughly. There were exceptions to the rule, but that’s if you were lucky to not to have someone start the cycle. 

 

Benny’s been talking about having another baby since Dean found out he was pregnant, and with the luck of Gabriel about to pop too, Benny’s really been wanting one. In a perfect world, he would want one too - another little one, blessed with Benny’s cheekbones and lips. Benny was hoping for another one so bad, he would talk about it nonstop. Balthazar, of course, let him believe they could try, that he secretly wasn’t taking birth control. 

 

The secrecy was not Benny’s fault, it was his own fault for trying to keep things normal and for keeping the truth from his family. He found out that that weird lump on his spine wasn’t just from the accident he had with a motorcycle when he was sixteen, about three months ago...When it started to make him feel uncomfortable to lie on his back, he went to the doctor…Spinal Cancer. Two words he never even considered being together before. He’s heard of breast and colon cancer but…

 

Balthazar took a deep breath touching his stomach when a loud slam symbolized that Benny and Benji were home, especially the loud calling of ‘DAD’ yelling from the kitchen. Balthazar stood, pretending to flush the toilet before washing his hands naturally out of habit of doing that. Balthazar swallowed, composing himself before walking out of the bathroom. 

 

“Dad!” Benji ran up, holding up a small container of ice cream. 

 

“What’s this?” Balthazar laughed, taking it.

 

“Daddy said it was your favorite.” Benji beamed, Balthazar took it before reading the words ‘ben and jerry’s half baked!’. Benny walked into the room, as Balthazar made a face at the words. Benny teasing Balthazar on his old smoking habit. 

 

“Thank you,  _ honey _ .” Balthazar shoved Benny with a laugh. God, how he loved this man. He made it so easy to forget the problems he faced. 

 

“I knew you’d love it, my love.” Benny smirked, as Alex chewed on her own gallon of ice cream with a spoon.

 

“I sure do.” Alex chewed, walking away to the kitchen. 

 

“No weed jokes, young lady-!” Balthazar choked out, but Benny already pulled him close, planting a kiss to his lips.

 

“Gross.” Benji made a face, rolling his eyes at his parents. Walking out of the room to go play videogames, the parents shook their heads, rolling their own eyes at their child. 

 

“...Someone has a crush.” Benny commented. 

 

“No way, who?” Balthazar asked, trying to keep their voices down as they gossiped. 

 

“He told me not to tell.” Benny hummed.

 

“I’ll tell you a secret if you tell me.” Balthazar spoke as Benny held Balthazar’s ass, which he grabbed onto once their son was out of the room. 

 

“...alright.” Benny spoke. “He likes Nina.” 

 

“Nina?” Balthazar made a face, almost not liking that.

 

“What?” Benny stated. “Thought you would be happier.”

 

“I am just worried that if they do date and break up, it will make our mixed family events awkward.” Balthazar commented.

 

“If they do work out, I’m sure world domination is on the way.” Benny commented.

 

“Always wanted to be a king.” Balthazar laughed as Benny kissed him affectionately.

 

“So, what’s your secret?” Benny wiggled his eyebrows. “The neighbors get in a fight again?” 

 

“No…” Balthazar spoke, as he softly took his hand. Balthazar pressed a kiss to Benny’s fingers before he moved his mate’s hand, pressing it against his stomach. Benny’s smile faded to surprise as Balthazar smiled at him softly. Benny broke into a happy laugh before squishing him tightly. 

 

“Are you really...?!” Benny beamed. “You aren’t messing with me, are you?!” 

 

“I’m two months along, give or take.” Balthazar laughed along. 

 

He could be happy, right? At least for a moment? 

 

Balthazar watched Benny fall to his knees to press kisses to his stomach. Balthazar gave a heartfelt laugh. 

 

He could be happy, right? He wanted to pretend all was well. He wanted to forget his worries. 

 

Benny stood, picking him up and spinning him. Balthazar laughed with happiness, as tears welled up his eyes. 

 

This was the most normal Balthazar had felt in a long time... This moment of true happiness. 

 

“I love you so much, babe!” Benny pressed multiple kisses to his lips before moving away. “BENJI, ALEX! GUESS WHAT! YOU’RE GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER AND SISTER!” Benny yelled, running out of the room, Benji’s loud crying started.

 

“NO! I DON’T WANT TO BE A BIG BROTHER!” Benji sobbed loudly as Benny came back into the room, holding him. Benny laughed, kissing his tears away. Alex walked back into the room, as Benny put an arm around her, squeezing his daughter close.

 

“Well, that’s a reaction I didn’t expect.” Benny commented.

 

“I did the same thing when Benji was born.” Alex joked, pulling back from Benny.

 

“NO YOU DIDN’T, I CAME FIRST!” Benji snapped.

 

“Hey hey now.”  Benny spoke, trying to rock his son on his hip. “No fighting!” Balthazar moved to wipe the tears away as well, as Benji started to cry harder, reaching for Balthazar who took him with a bit of protest from Benny who wanted to not make him carry the six year old, worried about him carrying the weight. 

 

“Why don’t you want to be a big brother?” Balthazar laughed as Benji cried harder. 

 

“Because I forgot to feed Carl.” Benji sniffed. 

 

“Your old fish?” Benny asked confused.

 

“Are you worried you are going to forget to feed your sibling, like Carl?” Balthazar asked as Benji nodded, crying. Sure, Benji was a bit of a handful, but his heart of gold always shined through. Balthazar hugged the crying child, nuzzling into him. 

 

“I don’t want to make them go to the fish heaven.” Benji sobbed and hiccupped. 

 

“Buddy, they won’t go to the fish heaven.” Balthazar laughed, Alex covered her mouth from laughing along as Benji rubbed his own eyes roughly. “How about I worry about feeding them? Okay?” 

 

“That’s a lot of responsibility.” Benji spoke. “Are you sure?” Balthazar nodded, trying not to laugh at his son’s serious question, he calmed at the yes. “That’s a relief, because I’m only six and I can’t count past five.” Balthazar watched Benny walk away while trying not to snicker. 

 

“Don’t worry little man, I’m the adult around here because I can count higher than five.” Balthazar kissed his tear covered cheeks.

 

“Okay. Then I want to be a big brother.” Benji nodded, as Benny took him back. 

 

“Thanks for the blessing, buddy.” Benny laughed as Benji paused.

 

“Because they definitely waited for your approval-oof.” Alex scoffed as Benny shoved her playfully.

 

“...Uncle Dean and uncle Gabby pregnant right?” Benji spoke, as Balthazar nodded. “...How do you get pregnant?” 

 

“I’m out.” Alex put her hands up, walking away.

 

“...All you, dude.” Balthazar patted Benny’s back as he choked out in protest. 

 

“What?!” Benny choked out.

 

“You knocked me up, it’s the least you can do.” Balthazar spoke.

 

“...What’s knocked up mean?” Benji asked as Benny groaned with a sigh. Balthazar walked away to help himselfto some ice cream. Walking out of the room and into the kitchen, Balthazar felt a sharp pain in his spine, which he rubbed with discomfort. 

 

It was just like seven months left right? Give or take? He can start the chemo after. 

 

Balthazar chewed on the ice cream chunks as he rubbed his lower belly, enjoying the taste of the half baked. Till then, he will just enjoy some yummy delicious food and some obvious extra attention from his extremely happy mate. Everything is going to be alright...It just had to be. 

 

“Follow dad’s advice.” Balthazar breathed out. “If you can’t deal with it, repress it till it divorces you....” Balthazar thought about the advice for a moment. “...Terrible advice to give a ten year old, dad.” Balthazar shook his head before he decided to follow the advice and continue to eat his ice cream.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar held Benji’s hand as they walked home from school, it had been a couple days since he told Benny the good news, and their lives have been full of excitement about the new baby and the ultrasound they were going to look at once Benny got home from work. They were keeping things hush hush till Dean returned home from the hospital. Dean was returning home today, the baby was doing okay and so was he. The omega was in perfect health, left him ‘a bit fatter and healthier’ to quote Dean. Balthazar moved to the front door of their house, but paused when he noticed an odd car in his driveway. Balthazar stopped Benji instantly at the sight of the weird car, who was there? 

 

“Benji, go visit your father at work.” Balthazar spoke, ushering him towards the stadium, which was a straight shot down the street, about six houses down.

 

“Why?” Benji questioned, but Balthazar ushered him along. 

 

“Go.” Balthazar spoke more insistently, as Benji ran down to the stadium. Balthazar watched him get let in the back gate by security, before Balthazar turned to the front door. Balthazar touched his stomach, before taking a deep breath as walking towards the car. The car was dirty inside but no one was in it. Balthazar eyed it before looking towards the house. 

 

Balthazar walked up the steps to his house, grabbing a rock from the front porch. He opened the front door with no need for his key. He had locked this before he went to get Benji. He pushed the door open, before looking it. He walked in cautiously. His omega senses on high alert.  

 

As Balthazar pushed open the door, he looked around as he walked through the house. Stopping when a loud snore made him, roll his eyes. The sloppy drunk on the couch made Balthazar cross his arms, as the loud sound of panting came in. 

 

“Balthy?!” Benny spoke in a panic as Balthazar turn to look at him. “You shouldn’t have gone alone! Do you realize how dangerous it is?! There could be someone in here!”

 

“There was.” Balthazar pointed to the drunk on the couch that had helped himself to the food in their kitchen, and had helped himself to their liquor cabinet. “...My father.” 

 

Benny turned looking at Balthazar’s father, Adam, who normally went by the nickname War in his old army days. Balthazar sighed, turning to walk away and Benny followed. 

 

“Looks like he found out where we live.” Balthazar stated, wanting nothing more to reach for his own liquor, but deciding against it for obvious reasons. “Just go, I’ll deal with him.” 

 

He hated every interaction he had to have with his father, and a soft hand on his made him turn. 

 

“The stress isn’t good for the baby.” Benny spoke seriously, as Balthazar sighed. He was right. “I’ll deal with your father, go to the stadium and take Benj for a movie. He’s really upset.” Balthazar hesitated, but nodded before pressing a kiss to his lips and walking out the door. Benny ran his fingers through his hair, before walking over to the drunk old man. 

 

“Dad. Get up.” Benny spoke as the old man grunted to life slightly still in a drunken haze. Benny moved to help him up, as the man rubbed his face. “Let’s put you in the guest bedroom till you sober up-” A rough hand on his shirt made him look up. 

 

“I can’t...Sleep.” adam grunted. “I need to apologize to my son.” Benny rolled his eyes. 

 

“Why, may I ask?” Benny spoke amused, not really listening to him as adam spoke. “Your drinking? Your terrible relationship skills?” 

 

“...For taking him.” Adam spoke, as Benny shook his head. 

 

“You’re drunk, old man.” Benny scoffed, but adam yanked away, pulling a gun from his pocket, he held it to Benny, who put hands up in fear. “Dad, put the gun down.”

 

“He was so beautiful. I just wanted to keep him. He wasn’t mine to keep. He was just so beautiful.” adam sobbed. “So I took him, I took him and kept him. I made them go away, I made them bleed, BUT I HEAR THEM! THE VOICES! SCREAMING! THEY ARE ANGRY!” adam started to hit his head repeatedly with the gun.

 

“Dad, you didn’t take your medication.” Benny spoke softly. “Give me the gun and we can make it all better.” The front door started to unlock with the sound of girls speaking outside the door. 

 

“ALEX WAIT OUTSIDE!” Benny called, as the door paused, Adam pointed the gun to the door as Alex stopped in fear, pushing her friend away from the door.

 

“They come for me! They come!” adam spoke with fear, the gun bouncing - it’s pointing to the two girls. “To fare me to hell!” 

 

“DAD! THAT’S YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER! PUT IT DOWN!” Benny yelled as the girls choked out in fear. 

 

“THEY SHALL NOT TAKE ME!” Adam snapped as Alex tensed with fear, as Adam placed the gun to his head. “...For I shall take myself.” Alex flinched as the gun went off, blood splattering onto the wall, as Adam’s body hit the ground hard. Tears slid down Alex’s face, as Emma panicked, not sure what was going on. Benny pulled them close, covering them from the view, before leading them outside. 

 

“It’s okay, girls.” Benny shook as he sat them down on the curb before pulling out his phone to call nine one one. Benny wiped the blood from Alex’ cheek, as Alex felt herself break down. Benny pulling his daughter close as he rocked her, waiting for the ambulance to come.

 

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Balthazar ran over to his daughter and mate, to which Alex broke into tears the second she saw him. Balthazar held her tightly, they had just gotten out of the movie, when they received Benny’s voicemails. Balthazar squeezed her tightly, before pulling Benny close as well. 

 

The body was long gone, but it was asked they stayed in a hotel for a couple days. 

 

“Are you okay?” Balthazar asked, checking both of them for injuries. 

 

“F...Fine but a little shaken up.” Benny confessed as Alex yanked back wiping her tears.

 

“I’ve seen a lot of things...b-but never seen someone eat a bullet.” Alex choked out. 

 

“Alex.” Balthazar wiped her tears before pulling her back into a hug. 

 

“What’s going on? Why is Alex crying?” Benji asked, as Benny picked him up. 

 

“We are going to stay in a hotel for a couple days, come on Benji.” Benny slowly lead them to the car, helping the kids inside, giving one glance back to the house. He couldn’t get over what adam had said. What did he mean, ‘He took him’? Benny had no time to ponder as Balthazar pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

“Are  _ you _ okay?” Balthazar asked with worry. Benny slid a hand over Balthazar’s belly before nodding, moving to hug his omega tightly. Not wanting to let go, as Balthazar let him hold him till Benny willingly let go. Opening the car door for his mate, he glanced at the house one more time. Why couldn’t he shake those words? 

 

“Benny?” Balthazar spoke, as Benny shook those words away, getting in the car himself and driving away, needing to focus on his family more than the last words of the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANKS TO Yuneykick Who beta'd this chapter!
> 
> __________________________________
> 
> IMPORTANT: Also a fan, Mushunagy pointed out I seem to have used Alister twice. I used him as balth's father and as a bad guy. So I have changed Balthazar's 'father' to Adam. Thanks! :)
> 
> ___________________________________________________  
>  
> 
> Thanks for the love and support! 
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
